The invention relates to archiving messages.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a typical computer network a client computer 20 utilizes services provided by network servers, such as an electronic mail server 22 and a shared information (e.g., data processing) server 24. A single computer or multiple computers may serve as the electronic mail server 22 and the data processing server 24. If the servers 22 and 24 comprise different computer systems, each system includes at least one central processor 21, 23.
Within the client computer 20 are a central processor 25 and client software packages 26, 28 that allow the client computer to communicate with the network servers 22, 24. Each server 22, 24 is equipped with a corresponding network storage device 30, 32, such as a hard drive, that allows the server to store information needed to provide its services to the client computer 20. The client computer 20 also is equipped with a storage device 34 that stores information needed by the computer 20 to perform its assigned tasks. The client computer 20 also includes a display 36 that the electronic mail and data processing packages 26 and 28 use to provide information to a user.
The electronic mail server 22 allows the client computer 20 and other clients to send and receive electronic mail messages among themselves. Within the corresponding storage device 30, the electronic mail server 22 maintains a mail storage area 38 (i.e., a mailbox) for each client computer connected to the server 22. The mailbox 38 stores electronic mail messages 40 generated and received by the client computer 20. With most electronic mail systems, copies of messages 40 held in the mailbox 38 may be stored on the local storage device 34 and later viewed on the display 36 through the electronic mail client package 26.
The data processing server 24 allows the client computer 20 and other clients to share data stored in the corresponding storage device 32. The data processing client package 28 in the client computer 20 passes data to and from the server 24 and displays the data to the user via the display 36. Data stored on the network storage device 32 also may be stored on the client computer's local storage device 34 for later use by the data processing client 28. The data processing server 24 also may have a search engine or search function 29 that allows a user to find certain information quickly.